


Blades

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little practice.





	Blades

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'footwork'

"Let's see if you've still got it," Laslow said as he raised his blade. Odin managed an expression of impressive mock-offense and then raised his own sword.

"I most certainly do and you know it," Odin replied before blades met. He was, perhaps, a little out of practice, and he couldn't match Laslow's footwork at all. He still had his strength though, and he still had his sword hand, even if he hadn't invoked it in some time.

It felt good to do this and they'd have to do it again... If only to see that smile on Laslow's face.


End file.
